Crazy Day
by Lady Hitokiri
Summary: Hey, this is supposed to be funny with much randomness...please R&R...Riku as a robot...Two-headed Kairi...Sora high on pine cones...now also a talking salmon and pixies!
1. Default Chapter

1**AN:** This is my first trying to make something funny and I hope it is. If not, then I am sorry- my sense of humor is different than yours. Most liked the second chap better than this one. This story has been up for a while but I had to change this format otherwise this story would've been deleted. It is partially modified with a little more detail. I thank everyone for their wonderful reviews! The feedback on this fic has been great! Though I've had very bad writer's block with coming up with some new stuff.

**P./S.** This is very random and silly so it isn't supposed to be realistic. o.O

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything associated with  
it...though I wish I did. ...--...

One crazy day on Destiny Islands, the residents are acting normal. But who's to say that normal is normal. The fact is, our characters are all a little strange, and their definition of normal is abnormal in our eyes. Under a palm tree, the Riku robot and Sora are playing 'paper, scissors, rock'.

"Whoo-hoo! I won again!" Sora exclaims.

"That is not fair- you cheated." Riku says in a techno voice. "I'm a robot. Nothing is smarter than a robot."

Sora smiles. "That's because you always pick paper."

"Do not!" Riku yells defensively, sparks flying.

"Do to!"

"Okay, let's play again." Riku sighs. "Then we'll see who's right. Paper, scissors, rock."Riku shows paper.

Sora shows scissors. "See! I always choose scissors because you always pick paper!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Okay, let's play again," Riku says. "Paper, scissors, rock." He again shows paper.

"I won again! You always pick paper!" Sora says, jumping up and down. Riku objects again. This then continues for five hours until Sora eventually tells Riku that he doesn't always pick paper.

Later on in the day, two-headed Kairi met with Riku. "Hi, Riku," Kairi #1 said.

"Hi, Riku," Kairi #2 said.

Kairi#1 yells, "Stop copying me okay?!!!!!"

Kairi #2 slaps her first head. "Shut up!"

Smoke starts coming out of Riku. "Mal-fun-ction...mal-fun-ction....O-o-overload....help meeeee...."

Kairi heads simultaneously begin checking the back of Riku, opening his fuse  
box. "Here's the problem." They point to a few cut wires.

Riku begins falling apart. Sora walks over.

"'Sup?" Sora says nonchalantly.

Kairi #1 speaks frantically. "Look what you did to Riku! He's a pile of broken parts now!"

"Me? But I didn't do anything!" Sora says defensively.

"Yes you...Look!" Kairi #2 says. She holds up a pair of scissors found near Riku with  
Sora's name etched in them.

"......." Sora is speechless.

A Heartless suddenly appears. It is a PowerWild.

Mr. Powerwild hops around, speaking. "Yis, yis. Mesah know his-ah punissshhhment...yis, yis".

"I only did it because he wouldn't admit he always chooses paper!" Sora admits while on his knees. "Please, I'll be good."

Both Kairi heads suggest, "I think Mr. Powerwild will decide what to do with you...."

Mr. Powerwild hops around with a banana in one hand and a pine cone in the other. "Gnaw on this pinecone," he commands Sora.

Sora shrugs, then does what the Heartless says. "What's the banana for?"

The Powerwild scratches his butt, then uses the same hand to peel a banana and shoves it in his mouth. "For meeee!!!! All for meeeee!!!!!

Sora's eyes are twitching. He continues to gnaw the cone. Suddenly he begins to foam at the mouth. Sora falls to the ground, rocking back and forth, speechless.

Both Kairi heads speak. "What was in that pine cone? Drugs?"

Mr. Powerwild hops away, but still looks back at them and says, "Oh, let's just say you don't want to know...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Then he trips over the arm of the dead Riku robot.

Sora is still rocking back and forth. "Heh......heh heh." He is drooling at the mouth.

"Get rid of Riku. And that Heartless."Kairi #1 commands. Sora tries looking up her skirt, still randomly laughing.. "And Sora!"

Kairi #2 argues. "We have the same body. Why don't you just go ahead and do it?"

"Oh, no. Don't you talk to me like that girlfriend." Kairi #1 snaps her fingers.

Wakka robot appears at her command.

"Don't you talk about my Kairi #1 that way." Wakka then body slams the Kairi #2 head. "Sha-zam!!!!!!"

Sora grabs robot Riku's leg and beats himself on the head with it, still laughing and foaming at the mouth.

"I'm leaving...." Mr. Powerwild mumbles.

"Oh no you aren't!" Wakka robot body slams the Heartless. "Sha-zam!!!!!"

Ansem suddenly appears.

"I want to be in a random funny thing," he says. "But this is just too annoying. Ansem whips out Keyblade. "Yes, I am the fake Master and you must do whatever I say. MUAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Everyone ignores him.

"I said do as I say!" Ansem yells furiously. Bu still no one pays attention to him. "Oh, then  
have it your way. Go to Burger King." He then destroys everyone with the Keyblade. "There, that's the end of THAT!!!!!!" He drops the Keyblade, picking up the pinecone. "Hmmmm...." He slowly disappears while chewing the pine cone. "Not bad......"


	2. Another kooky day

1**AN: **I hope this one is funny too. I again thank all of my reviewers and I'll try to come up with another chapter soon! If you have any suggestions I'll be glad to take them, but please, no flames.

**Disclaimer: **I wouldn't be doing this if I owned Kingdom Hearts. Meaning I don't own it.

It is another crazy day, and mysteriously everyone is alive again, and back to normal. Kairi has one head and no one is a robot. Sora is....well, he's still kinda messed up. Today, Sora playing a game where he continuously pokes a knife between his fingers flat on the ground

Ansem looks on in amusement. Riku walks over to them

"Whatcha doing?" Riku asks.

"Playing the knife game. It's fun," Sora says. Then he accidentally slices off a finger. "Oops." He continues playing game anyways.

Ansem laughs, still watching Sora.

"What are you doing here, Ansem?" Riku moves closer.

"I gave the knife to him. Eventually he'll kill himself. I was just too lazy to do it myself," he simply states.

Sora cuts off another finger. "Oops." He still keeps playing the game.

"I won't let you do that! You'll have to fight me!" Riku yells, reaching in his oversized pants for a weapon. But he manages to only pull out a salmon.

"Bah! No one can defeat me with a sword let alone a fish! Muahahahahahaha!!!!!" Ansem booms.

Riku slams the salmon on Ansem's head, knocking him out. "Yay! Take that, 'Semmy!"

"Can I go now?" Salmon asks. Then he walks on his fins and jumps into water. "If you need me  
again, just whistle!" He swims away.

"But I don't know how to whistle!" Riku shouts.

Sora looks at his hand. All fingers are cut off except the middle one. Kairi goes to Sora and Riku. Sora waves his hand.

"Hi Kairi!" Sora greets.

Kairi punches Sora.

"What'd I do?" he asks.

Ansem regains consciousness. "I call on the ultimate, ultimate darkness to destroy these kids. All of the world's evil will take form and kill them.Muahahahahahaha!!!!!"

Darkness forms up from the ground. A Shadow the size of an apple appears. Riku steps on it.

Ansem's mouth gapes open, but he says nothing.

"Hi Ansem!" Sora waves.

"How dare you flip me off with...oh. Oh, yeah...heh, heh.....heh heh....." Ansem laughs.

Goofy appears.

"Gawrsh, what's so funny?" he asks.

Ansem rolls over, laughing hysterically now. Goofy begins poking him with a stick. Ansem doesn't react but keeps laughing.

"Gawrsh! What'd ya do to him?" Goofy questions.

Riku wipes Heartless splatter off his shoe.

Then he starts talking in a funny voice. "Gawrsh, why do ya gotta talk like that?" He imitates  
Goofy. "Gawrsh, I sure am dumb!"

Sora and Kairi laugh. Riku continues. Soon the two are laughing uncontrollably on the ground with Ansem.Riku is now laughing. "Are you a dog? What are you? You're a freak! A freak for life!"

"I am? Gawrsh I just thought I was Goofy."

Riku falls down now. Ansem, Sora, Kairi, and Riku are still laughing hard, rolling on the ground. Goofy shrugs, then joins them.

"Maybe this is the new fad." Goofy says.

Salmon pokes his head out of the water.

"Well, he didn't whistle, so I guess he's okay," Salmon says. He turns to face ten purple pixies hovering in the air near him. "Okay, let's go. My work here is done." Tthe pixies grab the fish and lift him in the air. They fly off into the SUNSET.  
  
"Boy, is it hot in here," a pixie states.


End file.
